moapyrfandomcom-20200222-history
Combustion
Latin Confederation |side2 = European Alliance United States |goal1 = Secure the Napalm Storage from the Allies Protect the Napalm Storage until the Russian forces arrive to take the supplies away |goal2 = Keep the Soviets from getting their hands on the napalm supply |commanders1 = Two Soviet commanders |commanders2 = Unknown Allied commanders |forces1 = * Most Confederation arsenal including Morales * Nuwa Cannons and Sentinels |forces2 = Most European and American arsenals |casual1 = |casual2 = |music = Rocktronic (part of Soviet soundtrack) |design1 = Black Snow |design2 = Black Snow }} Combustion is the ninth Soviet cooperative mission. Background The French rebels were so fierce that they even took a Latin Confederation's Napalm Storage in the battlefields of southern France and drove out the Latin and Chinese troops stationed there, with the help by American troops stationed in France. As one of the three main forces that invaded Europe, Latin Confederation suffered a sharp decline in morale after losing this central weapons warehouse. In order to reinvigorate morale and ensure adequate weapon supplies, Morales personally led two task forces to return to this battlefield and perform an action that was critical to them. Events Long distant run Two teams had been dispatched in the south and each of them started to move through different routes: the west one were consisted of Morales and Desperate Drivers, while the east were most of infantry including the vital Saboteur and Engineer, and they must meet at a bridgehead. The East team entered civilian buildings to cope with the enemies there, seized some European and Confederation empty vehicles, and occupied a Tech Hospital; the West team also got some enemy vehicles with the help of Morales and crossed the river through Zubr which kept crossing the bank of the river. At this time, two Warhawks came to harass the East team, but they were shot down by the air defense forces. The West team found many EMP Mines on the coast that appeared to have been abandoned by Chinese allies. Now they have been recovered by the enemy. They carefully discharged the mines under the direction of Morales and reached the opposite side. The East team forced its enemy troops stationed in the buildings through other nearby buildings and eliminated the defenders in the town. However, before they crossed the bridge, they discovered that the opposite side of the bridge was closely guarded by forces including Prism Towers, Abrams Tanks and Riot Troopers To eliminate them, they must use long-range weapons. At the same time, the West team also found some troops including Desperate Drivers, another Repair Drone and Buratinos detained by enemies. When the West team broke down the defense by Morales step by step, the East team suffered a dilemma: The American forces dispatched an attacking force to their town. They even sent Siege Cadres and Riot Troopers who were able to clear their troops. They made a difficult battle with these incoming troops. At the same time, the West team successfully rescued the detained friendlys and sent Buratinos near the tightly guarded checkpoint. However, before that, they were also attacked by additional troops of the enemy. But as for Morales and Buratinos, these are nothing. After Morales and Buratinos reached the village above the checkpoint, some Flak Troopers came out from a hut. In the end they destroyed the checkpoint and the East team was able to move on. However, the West's advancement was blocked again: In front of them, some of the enemy's Tech Artillery Bunkers and Tech Cannon Bunkers received the protection of the Force Shield, and the shield's switch was located in a Shield Command. The East team decided to send their Saboteur to the Shield Command and turn off the shield. However, before he set off, the East team discovered some Attack Dogs. Given that they have anti-counterfeiting capabilities, the East team decided to kill these dogs first. After the incident, Saboteur passed the bridge and easily reached the Shield Command and switched the shield off. Both teams continued their journey. The East team shot down some Rocketeers and Warhawks and rescued the infantry from another outpost. It also recovered some Sentinels and Nuwa Cannons who were confiscated by the enemy, then they used these Sentinels to shot down the nearby Thor Gunships. The West team destroyed the previous bunkers and eliminated the enemy troops in front. After cleaning up the enemy in this industrial zone, the West team crossed a bridge leading to an independent area to the east, annihilating the garrison there and liberating the infantry, including the Desolators. The East team began to move toward a valley full of Mirage Tanks where European enemies ambushed. They made Nuwa Cannons and Repair Drone move cautiously and destroyed all the Mirage Tanks ambushed in the valley, detonated the barrels, and destroyed the Grand Cannons on the cliff. The West team was also busy destroying another enemy outpost at this time. Although they have not yet met, the two teams can already see each other. The East team accepted another group of infantry in a factory in a valley at this time, but they were attacked by the enemy air force, so that they quickly sent Sentinels to shoot down those air forces. The East team finally crossed the valley and came to the bridge, and sent Engineer to repair the bridge. At this time, the annihilation mission of the West team was completed. After two long and difficult battles, the two teams finally met at the bridge. Secure the facility Next, the two teams arrived at a town that seemed to have had a fierce battle, and there were many vehicles that could still be used. After learning that the Allies wanted to deploy more troops here, they decided to quickly capture all the vehicles in the town and fight with them. Sure enough, after 3 minutes, a large number of enemy forces flocked to them. Due to the prompt response, they have assembled enough troops and resisted the attacks of the Allies. When the reinforcements of the enemy were completely wiped out, the two teams eventually marched toward their long-lost Napalm Storage and destroyed its nearby defense facilities and Tech Center. Waiting for the boss After retaking Napalm Storage, the Russians told two Confederation commanders that they would help transfer some of the weapons here, but they would need to arrive here in 10 minutes. The two teams must no longer insist on ten minutes. However, enough troops, under the attack of the European and American coalition forces, persisted long enough. 10 minutes passed quickly and the two Russian elite troops finally arrived here and covered the Napalm Storage with iron curtains. The assault mission completed successfully. Aftermath The supply of white phosphorus weapons eventually recovered, and the Latin Confederation regained its ability to continue operations in Europe. However, even if Latin Confederation recaptured weapons supplies, they were still very fragile in terms of money. In order to obtain scarce money, they always sought solutions. Finally, after a few months, they positioned an Allied Army's ore processing facility in a certain desert. Although the Third World War was over at the time, they decided to set off a wave of turbulence... Difficulty changes Easy * The number of enemy patrols are the least in this difficulty. * The ambush intensity that the 1st player encounters in the town is weaker than in other difficulties. Normal * Warhawks will come to the initial position of 1st player shortly after the beginning. * When the 2nd player reaches the EMP Mines beach, Allies will send out some Warhawks and Rocketeers. * The Allies will send out some paratroopers near the 2nd player's initial position. Mental * The number of enemy patrols are the most numerous in this difficulty. * Warhawks will come to the initial position of 1st player shortly after the beginning. * When the 2nd player reaches the EMP Mines beach, Allies will send out some Warhawks and Rocketeers. * The Allies will send out some paratroopers near the 2nd player's initial position. Trivia * This mission is based on Jarmen Kell And The Forty Thieves, the fourth GLA mission in Generals Zero Hour. zh:薪火相传 Category:Cooperative Category:Soviet missions